


The Overearth

by MyWritingIsTotalTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: A LOT of violence, Action, Death, Mystery, Suicidal Themes, depressing shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingIsTotalTrash/pseuds/MyWritingIsTotalTrash
Summary: Life appeared hopeless for poor Ember. Every day was the same abuse she endured her entire life and she could no longer take it. When she arrives at an unknown land, however, she is met by two creatures ready to befriend her and help her survive in this new land. Will she be able to survive or will something terrible become of this group?





End file.
